


Return (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Infidelity, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spit Kink, Threats of Violence, Yandere, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, Yandere Jeon Jungkook, crazy jungkook, dom!jungkook, dom!jungkook sort of, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: As Seokjin's girlfriend, you're off-limits, but Jungkook doesn't see it that way
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Yandere!Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 87
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

Your boyfriend, Seokjin, had arrived home with two bags full of groceries and a salty look on his face. “Can’t believe the damn lines at the grocery store. Why can’t they just hire more cashiers? Dinner is gonna be so late.”

You knew that the only reason Jin’s mood was so sour was because he was nervous. One of his closest friends, Jeon Jungkook, was coming over for dinner tonight and he was short on time already. Jin hadn’t seen Jungkook in over a year, when Jungkook abruptly decided to spend a year studying in Japan.

“It’s fine, babe. I’m here to help,” you offered, even though your culinary skills weren’t nearly up to par with Jin’s. You both knew this, and although Jin usually would’ve politely declined your help, he was desperate and running against the clock.

He sighed, “Just…cut up those vegetables over there. I’ll start by washing the meat.”

The two of you worked methodically in the kitchen for a while, Jin keeping you busy with simple tasks like chopping veggies while he did most of the actual cooking.

You and Jin had been together for almost two years now and had been living together for one. The relationship going well, mostly. Jin was sweet and attentive, and you felt lucky to have him. Lately, though, things felt like they were getting a bit…stale? As much as you loved Jin, you missed the excitement and passion that you had had at the beginning of the relationship, when you two could barely be in a room together without wanting to rip each other’s clothes off. Things felt so comfortable with him, and sometimes you wondered if that was a good thing.

The doorbell rang, knocking you out of your reverie.

“Great. He’s early,” Jin said sarcastically, but you could tell he was excited.

He went to answer the door, leaving you alone in the kitchen. You heard Jungkook and Jin’s excited greetings. You washed your hands and wiped them on your apron then went into the hallway to greet your boyfriend’s friend. What you saw was a sight unexpected.

Jungkook looked different to the boy you once knew. He was dressed head to toe in black, from his oversized t-shirt to his combat boots. He had let his hair grow out and was now sporting a shag that he never had before. His right arm was full of tattoos. And the biggest change of all, he had definitely started working out. You could see his muscular arms and his you could tell his chest was toned by the way his ~~tiddies~~ pecs stood out.

For some reason, you felt self-conscious all of a sudden. He just looked so _hot_.

You realized that you’d been standing there gawking when Jungkook turned to you and smiled that bunny smile of his. That was the same, at least.

“Hey noona. Did you miss me?”

“Hey Kookie! Uh, Jungkook. It’s great to see you. You look amazing.” Shit. Was that weird to say? You looked at Jin and he didn’t seem to notice.

“I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, Y/N, but you can still call me Kookie,” Jungkook laughed, pulling you into a hug, “You look amazing too.”

With your body pressed against his, you could feel the muscles underneath his top. It confirmed what you had suspected. He had a six pack. You had to physically resist the urge to pull him back once he pulled away from you.

 _Get it together, Y/N,_ you scolded yourself, _stop acting like a young woman thirsting over a K-pop boy_. You had an amazing and extremely handsome boyfriend. And Jungkook was one of his closest friends. Not to mention the fact that Jungkook was five years younger than you, barely out of university. Being attracted to him seemed wrong on so many levels.

Clearing your throat, you spoke, “So, let’s go sit. Jin’s been slaving away in the kitchen making a really delicious dinner especially for you. He figures you haven’t had a decent home-cooked meal in months. He worries about you.” You smiled at your boyfriend, whose ears turned a bit pink.

Jungkook laughed and patted Jin on the back. “Hyung shows his love through food. I knew that already.”

You and Jin led Jungkook to the living room where the three of you sat, drinking, and catching up. Jungkook was filling you and Jin in on all of his misadventures in Japan while Jin was telling Jungkook about everything that had happened since he left, as well as teasing Jungkook about his new look.

In the middle of the conversation, Jungkook’s phone buzzed in his pocket, “Sorry, I really need to take this call. If you guys could just excuse me for a few minutes?” Jungkook asked, standing up.

“Yeah, no problem, take your time,” Jin said.

You turned to your boyfriend once Jungkook left the room. “Wow, Kookie looks…different. Mature.”

“Yeah, the kid started working out. And he seems to be going through an emo or goth phase or something. I saw you eyeing him up in the hallway. Is that what you’re into now?” Jin asked, jokingly.

“I was _not_ ,” you said defensively, as your face got hot.

He laughed, “It’s fine, babe,” he said, grabbing your hand, “as long as you know _I’m_ still your worldwide handsome.”

You smiled. You loved this about Jin. He so rarely got jealous. “Of course, you are.”

Jungkook walked back into room, just as Jin stood up.

“I should check on dinner,” Jin said to the two of you, “It should almost be ready, it’ll just need some finishing touches.”

“Can’t wait,” Jungkook replied.

Jin left the room, and Jungkook sat down right next to you.

“So, noona, you didn’t answer my question earlier.”

“What question?”

“Did you miss me?”

“Of course, we missed you, Kook. Jin talked about you all time. He even –“

“No. I’m asking you if _you_ missed me.” His voice was assertive. Dominant, even.

“Jungkook, I -“ your voice, on the other hand, was faltering. How to answer such a question? Truthfully, you hadn’t thought of him much when he was away. To you, he was just Jin’s boyish friend.

“Fuck!” you heard Jin yell from the kitchen, saving you from having to answer.

“Jinnie? Is everything okay?”

Your boyfriend walked back into the living room, hair dishevelled, looking frustrated.

“We’re out of soy sauce. I could’ve sworn I bought some today, but I guess not.”

“I could run out and pick some up for you?” You offered, anything to get out of the awkward conversation you were having with Jungkook.

“No, no, I’ll get it. It was my mistake.”

“Are you sure?”

“He said he’ll get it, noona. You know hyung loves any excuse to go to the grocery store.”

Jin bent down and pecked you on the cheek, “I’ll be back as fast as I can.” He turned to Jungkook, “Take care of her while I’m gone.” You rolled your eyes at him.

With Jin out, you were now alone with Jungkook in the house. Hoping he’d forgotten about his earlier line of inquiry, you tried broaching a new subject. “So, are you happy to be back home?”

“I am. Because I missed you. I’ve really been looking forward to seeing you.”

There he was doing it again. Making you uneasy. “Look, Kookie, it’s really sweet of you to say that but you’re making a little uncomfortable, okay? You’re being…inappropriate.”

“I think what’s _inappropriate_ is you wearing this short dress with that cute little apron, looking like the perfect slutty housewife. Did you put it on just for me, noona?” He put his hand on your bare knee. “Because you knew it’d drive me crazy?”

You were shocked at his words, but you couldn’t deny the arousal they were eliciting in your core. You looked down at the apron you had forgotten to take off. You didn’t want him to see your face flushing.

He was leaning in close now. You could feel his hand slowly inching up your thigh. “Is it because you’re a tease?”

“Kook, please,” you put your hand over the one that was working its way up under the skirt of your dress.

“Please what? Tell me to stop and I will.”

You let out a whimper but couldn’t bring yourself to say it. Not when he was looking at you like that, like he’d devour you whole if you just let him. You wanted to let him.

“Jungkook, Jin is your best friend,” you pleaded, you didn’t have the strength to stop this, but you hoped he would. “Don’t hurt him like this.”

“I waited this long _because_ he’s my friend. I’ve known you were the one for me from the first time he introduced me to you, noona. Do you remember that night?”

You shook your head, you honestly didn’t.

Jungkook looked disappointed but continued, “I didn’t want to step on his toes. I thought your relationship would run its course like all his others. You know he had a reputation before you, right? He used to fuck around a lot. He hurt a lot of women. I figured the same thing would happen with you and I would be there to pick up the pieces. But it didn’t.”

You knew about Jin’s former fuckboy reputation, of course. It was why you had been hesitant to enter into a relationship with him. You’d never admit it aloud, but it gave you an odd sense of pride that you had been the one to tame him. That he found you worthy of settling down for.

He sighed, continuing, “That’s why I decided to go to Japan when you guys moved in together. It was too much for me. And I didn’t want to hurt Jin by pursuing you. I thought being away from you would make my feelings less intense. But if anything, they just got stronger. And I realised it’s because you and I are _meant to be together_. So, I needed to show you that I’m a man and I can take care of you. I know you’ve always thought of me as a little boy.”

“Jungkook, I know you’re a man, okay? But not the one for me. It’s Jin. Only. Ever.”

“Noona, I saw the way you looked at me in the hallway. I know you want me as much as I want you.”

Shit. Why did you have to be so obvious? You really needed to work on your poker face. “Look, Kook, I’ll admit, you’re very attractive, but –“

He cut you off, “See? I knew it! You’re attracted to me.” His bunny smile was the widest you’d seen it all night. You would’ve melted at how endearing he looked if you weren’t in the middle of such an uncomfortable conversation.

“ _BUT_ that doesn’t _mean anything_. Lots of people are attractive. It’s just looks.”

“Hmm…but can lots of people make you feel like this?”

The hand that was on your thigh was now grazing your pussy on the outside of your pink, cotton, panties. Embarrassingly enough, they were already so soaked through. Fuck, when had that happened?

Jungkook let out a little chuckle. “Noona, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already wet for me. See how your body responds to my presence? That’s a sign.”

He was rubbing your clit over your underwear now, sending tingles up inside of you. “Will you let me make you feel good? Please? I want to make you cum _so bad_. It’s all I’ve been thinking about for the better part of two years.”

Without waiting for an answer, he pushed your panties to the side and started touching you for real. Your arousal was pooling obscenely.

“Jesus, noona, keep this up and you’re going to leave a wet spot on the couch. How will we explain that to Jin?”

You didn’t have time to feel embarrassed as he easily slid one finger into you and then two with your excessive wetness. Unthinkingly, you spread your legs wider and pushed your hips forward to the edge of the couch in order to give him easier access.

He smirked, “good girl.”

You couldn’t even reply as he curled his fingers and started thrusting them into you while he was thumbing your clit. He used his other hand to grab onto your hair tightly, forcing you to face him.

“Do you like what I’m doing to you?”

You whimpered in lieu of an answer.

He pressed his forehead to yours and looked deep into your eyes, not stopping the assault between your legs.

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Understood? Now, how does it feel, noona?”

“It feels good K-Kookie,” you moaned, “it feels so good.” You put your hands on his shoulders, balling the fabric of his shirt in your fists.

“You like this? Just imagine how good my cock’ll feel inside you, yeah? Are you picturing it?”

“Hngh…y-yes.”

“Pounding into your sweet little cunt, filling you up, stretching you out. Do you want that?”

You did, you wanted it so bad. Just hearing him talk about it was pushing you closer to your climax.

He pulled his fingers out of you and gave your pussy a smack. You yelped in pain.

“Didn’t I just say I expect you to answer my questions?”

“Yes! I’m sorry, I want it, I want it!”

Jungkook smiled, slipping his fingers back to their earlier position inside you, “When I fuck you, I’m gonna fill you up so good. I can’t wait to watch my cum dribbling out of this pretty pussy.” His filthy words were making you clench around his fingers. He increased his pressure on your clit, driving you closer to orgasm. “Do you want that? Do you want me?”

You say the words without bothering to think, “Yes, Kookie, please, I want you so bad.”

Jungkook looked absolutely thrilled at your words. His face lit up.

“You can have me,” Kookie said to you, intensely, “Anytime you want.”

“Ungh, I’m gonna cum, you’re gonna make me cum.”

“Who’s gonna make you cum? Say it.”

“Jungkook - mmm, fuck – ah…” you came hard, digging your nails into his shoulders over his shirt. You went a bit limp, falling into him and trying to catch your breath.

“Shit, noona, that was so hot.” He pulled his glistening fingers out of you, examining them. He licked his index finger clean and then the middle one. “You taste amazing, even better than I imagined.”

He lifted your chin up and kissed you with your arousal staining his lips. Kissing someone for the first time after they’d made you cum was certainly a new experience. He pulled away from you, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Aren’t you glad I hid the soy sauce?”

Your eyes widened in shock and you moved away from him. “Wait, what? You planned this?” You felt dizzy all of a sudden. The true weight of what you’d just done, of what you’d _let him_ do to you, came crashing down on you. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god, Kook. We…I just cheated on Jin.”

“Noona, calm down. It’s not cheating if you’re soulmates,” Jungkook tried to pull you close to him, but you pushed him off and stood up on your wobbly legs, needing to put distance between the two of you.

You didn’t even know how to respond to what he was saying. Soulmates? That wasn’t even something you believed in. Did he even believe it or was this all some sort of fucked up game for him?

“Jungkook, just please, please, don’t tell Seokjin about what just happened, okay? I know it was my fault. I – I should’ve put a stop to it.”

“No. I didn’t want you to,” he said, with an edge to his voice.

You heard the front door opening and knew Jin had returned from the store. You looked at Jungkook pleadingly, hoping he’d keep silent. Jin walked into the living room, smiling and holding up a bottle of soy sauce, “Dinner should be ready in five. I hope you guys worked up an appetite.”

“I think noona has,” Jungkook said, devilishly.

You shot him a look, “Actually, I’m feeling kind of ill, Jin. I think I’m going to head up to bed early.”

“What, without dinner?” Jin looked confused. “Although you do look kind of flushed.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just not hungry.” You turned to Jungkook, a plea in your eyes. “It was nice seeing you again Jungkook. Welcome home.”

You kissed Jin good night, not seeing the grimace on Jungkook’s face.

***

The next morning you woke up early, wrapped in Jin’s arms, facing his chest, your body curled against him. You looked up at his sleeping form. He was beautiful even in the harsh, cold, light of morning. You admired him for a few seconds, before you remembered what you had done the night before. Suddenly you could feel the guilt like a weight inside you. You actually let your boyfriend’s friend finger you on your sofa. What were you, in high school? What was it about Jeon Jungkook that made you act like such an idiot?

You shot out of bed, you needed to get away from Jin, from the terrible feeling that was buried in your chest and threatening to claw its way out.

Jin opened his eyes, sleepily, awoken by the sudden movement.

“Babe? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just, you know, gotta pee.”

“Oh,” Jin closed his eyes, back to sleep already.

You phone buzzed on the nightstand. Picking it up, you saw that you had 18 messages. One was from your mother, one was from work. The other 16 were from Jungkook. You opened the conversation.

Kookie:  
(7:34 am) noona i miss you already

Kookie:  
(7:37 am) are you still asleep??

Kookie:  
(7:58 am) lol did i wear you out that much with just my hand?

Kookie:  
(8:12 am) i can’t stop thinking about last night

Kookie:  
(8:14 am) i had to jerk off like 3 times before i went to sleep…i couldn’t stop thinking about the way you looked when you came all over my fingers. you said my name.

Kookie:  
(8:15 am) seeing you cum like that for real…i used to look up porn stars that looked like you haha

Kookie:  
(8:16 am) lol was that too honest

Kookie:  
(8:21 am) come on wake upppppp

Kookie:  
(8:27 am) are you doing morning sex with jin-hyung right now????

Kookie:  
(8:28 am) just because you feel guilty

Kookie:  
(8:28 am) if you are you’re a slut

Kookie:  
(8:29 am) you’re a bitch and a tease

Kookie:  
(8:29 am) SLUT!!!!!!!!

Kookie:  
(8:48 am) holy shit noona i’m so so sorry i didn’t mean those things i just said i’m sorry

Kookie:  
(8:49 am) please don’t be mad at me you’re not any of those tthings those words are vile i don’t even use them it was an accident

Kookie:  
(8:52 am) please noona just talk to me i feel so bad about what i said pls pls pls tell me you forgive me i need you

You read over the texts, troubled by what he had written to you. Jungkook’s state of mind seemed to be unstable. You’d never experienced this side of him before. Quietly, you exited the bedroom you shared with Jin and went downstairs to phone Jungkook.

“Noona?” He picked up on the first ring. You could hear him sniffling. He must’ve been crying. He sounded manic, “Noona, I’m so sorry, I swear it was an accident. I just care about you so much, the thought of anybody else touching you makes me crazy. I know my language was disgusting. I’m not like that. That’s not the type of man I am. I feel so bad about it. Please don’t be mad at me. I couldn’t stand it if – “

He was rambling so you had to cut him off, “ – Jungkook. Stop. It’s…okay. I’m not mad.”

He sniffed, “You mean it?”

“Well, I’m not happy about it. Those aren’t words that you ever say to a woman. But I can tell you’re obviously upset by it. I forgive you.”

Maybe you were too easy to forgive, but he sounded so sad and pathetic that you couldn’t help but take pity on him. It was a habit you couldn’t seem to break. Both you and Jin were guilty of letting the young man off the hook a little too quickly.

You continued, “But I do need to tell you…I really regret what happened last night. It was wrong of me. I think I might’ve led you on and I shouldn’t have done that. It can never happen again, okay? It was a moment of weakness. I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m sorry.”

Jungkook was silent on the other end of the line. You could hear him breathing.

“Kook? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Noona. Will you do me a favour?”

“Okay…what is it?”

“Will you meet with me?”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea.”

“Please…I just need some closure face to face. I think you owe me that much? You did kind of lead me on, you said so yourself.”

You sighed. “Okay. Alright. Name the time and place.”

***

A few days later, you were standing outside of Jungkook’s place, and feeling nervous. Jungkook’s parents were loaded and because of that they had gifted him with a small but beautiful house in a very secluded area just outside of the city as a graduation present. Neither you nor Jin had been here before. It had taken you three busses to get here. He had insisted that you come to his home instead of meeting in a café or a park, like you wanted to do.

Jungkook opened the door before you even had the chance to ring the doorbell. He smiled widely, pulling you into a hug. You awkwardly reciprocated, not knowing how to react.

“I’m so glad you came. Come in.”

He took your hand and practically yanked you into the house. You had to pull your hand out of his grasp as he kept holding on to it even as you were taking off your boots. As soon as you had them off, however, his hand enclosed yours once again.

You were beginning to regret your decision to come here.

“So,” Jungkook started, guiding you to the kitchen, “Did you want some tea or something?

“I’m not here for that, Kook. You wanted to talk, so let’s talk.”

“It’s rude if I don’t give you something. My mother raised me better than that.”

You sighed, “Okay, yeah…tea is fine.”

You were sat at the kitchen table while Jungkook was at the stove, throwing a teabag into a boiling pot of water.

“Sugar or no sugar?”

Why was he acting so relaxed? And why was he wasting your time with such trivial questions?

“Either way is fine,” you replied, unable to keep the impatience out of your voice. “Jungkook, come on. Talk to me. Get whatever you want off your chest. That’s why I’m here.”

“Where does Jin-Hyung think you are?” Jungkook asked, casually.

You were caught off-guard by the question. “He – he had to work late. He thinks I’m home. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming here.”

Jungkook nodded silently, his back to you.

It seemed like Jungkook was never going to speak so you decided to get the ball rolling, “So, like I was saying the other day on the phone, I really am sorry, Jungkook. I shouldn’t have let you…do that to me.” _I shouldn’t have let you finger me while my boyfriend was out_ was what you were thinking, but you felt too embarrassed to say it. “I know you’ve developed a little crush on me or something and I’m really flattered but –“

“It’s not a crush,” Jungkook replied, “I love you.”

You took a deep breath, and continued as calmly as you could, “Right. I know you believe that, but I think you’re confusing lust or infatuation with love. You’re young and less experienced so -”

“I’m not. And I’m not.”

“Look…”

Jungkook turned to face you, “I’d die for you. I’d kill for you. I’d do any terrible thing you wanted me to, noona, as long as I could keep you. Would any other man do that? Would Jin?”

“What? No!” You said, shocked. You were thoroughly disturbed now. His words were beginning to frighten you. “Don’t say things like that. It makes you sound insane.”

He said nothing, turning back to the counter, pouring the tea into two mugs.

“This obviously wasn’t a good idea,” you said, getting up from your seat, “I’m leaving now.”

“You’re not.”

Ignoring him, you began walking to the front, putting on your boots as fast as you could and marching to the door. You started turning the doorknob, but it wouldn’t budge. You fiddled with the lock for a few moments before you finally gave up.

“Jungkook!” You shouted, completely annoyed by this point, “I can’t get your door open.”

Jungkook appeared, holding a mug of tea in each hand, looking unfazed. He held one out to you. “Here. One sugar.”

“No, I don’t want your tea. I’m leaving. I need you to open the door.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” You spat at him. “Open the damn door, Jungkook.”

He sighed, putting the mugs down on the entry table. “You need to give me a fair shot. I deserve that much.”

You looked at him, wide-eyed in astonishment, “Kook,” you said, slowly, as if talking to a child. “I don’t want you. I won’t _ever_ want you. I have a boyfriend, who I love. You need to drop this.”

He was undeterred, “You don’t love him. You wouldn’t have let me do what I did to you if you loved him. And you told me you wanted me. That day? I asked you and you said it. _Yes, Kookie, please, I want you so bad,”_ he repeated your lust-induced words back to you.

Face-flaming, you stammer, “Jesus, Kookie, I was about to cum! People will say anything when they’re about to cum. It’s not meant to be taken seriously. Everyone knows that.”

“Oh, so you’re a liar? That’s okay. We’ll fix that.” He grinned.

The smile that usually melted your heart now struck terror in you instead. He moved in close to you, pinning you against the door with his body. His well-built arms were on either side of you, effectively caging you in.

“Please, Jungkook,” you looked up at him, as your lower lip started to wobble. Tears were threatening to spill out of your eyes. “Let me out.”

“Noona, I hate seeing you cry. But I swear, you’ll learn to like it here. You won’t have to worry about anything. I’m going to take care of you the way a man does for a woman. I can make you feel so good.”

You tried pushing at his chest, but he was built like a brick wall. He wouldn’t budge. Impulsively, you slapped him across the face. This, finally, is what gets a reaction out of him. He closed his eyes as though he were trying to calm himself down. When he opened them again, you could see the rage in them.

“You’re one brave little bitch, aren’t you? I don’t think hyung’s taught you any manners.” He bent down and threw you over his shoulder like you weighed nothing. You started screaming, as well as pounding on his back.

“LET ME GO! NOW! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, JUNGKOOK! I HATE YOU!”

He carried you like that up the stairs to his bedroom. It was a tidy room, simple, white walls, with just a bed and a desk. He threw you onto the bed, holding you into place with just one arm. With the other, he opened his nightstand and pulled out a pair of fucking handcuffs. Not the novelty ones you get in a sex shop, legit fucking handcuffs. You struggled and squirmed, but he easily cuffed you to the headboard.

“I didn’t want it to be like this, you know? I wanted to give you free reign around the house. But you just had to make things difficult.”

“Please, Kookie, please, let me go. I need to go back to Jin, please…”

“I’d kill you before I let you go back to him,” Jungkook replied, stonefaced.

You were full on sobbing now. How could you have been so stupid? Why did you walk straight into this trap? What a fool you were, to willingly walk into the devil’s lair. Jungkook was seriously troubled and now, so were you.

“Don’t cry. Really. I want you to be happy here. When you learn to behave, I won’t have to be so strict.” He put a hand on your cheek to comfort you, but it felt like a warning.

You look up at him pathetically, “Jin’s going to come looking for me. He’ll find me. You’re going to get into a lot of trouble,” you tried to make it sound threatening, but it fell flat.

Jungkook smirked, “How?” He asked, running a hand through your hair, “You said it yourself, sweetheart. No one knows you’re here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is gonna be 3 parts.

You couldn’t stand the sight of Jungkook. He knew this and it was driving him crazy. He’d had you here for three whole months now and you’d barely softened towards him. It was beginning to frustrate him. He was doing so well, being so good to you, making the place as comfortable as possible for you. He treated you kindly, ordered your favourite foods, bought you gifts, books and flowers and other little things he thought you might like and still you could barely look at him. You spent most of your time in your room crying, or just being huffy and angry in general. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. You should’ve learned by now.

You and Jungkook were sitting across the dinner table from each other, having another tense dinner. This was normal, you either wouldn’t touch a thing on your plate and Jungkook would have to beg you to eat, or you’d scarf down your entire meal within minutes. Today was the latter.

You took a big swig of water after hoovering up your meal and put your glass down on the table, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. “May I please be excused?” You asked, your voice sugary sweet. Jungkook hated the faux sweetness and you both knew this. Annoying Jungkook was one of the few things you could do to get back at him, but you were always careful not to push it too far. You weren’t sure what his limits were, and what he’d do when he reached them.

“No,” he said curtly, letting a trace of irritation show through. “We haven’t even talked. I don’t know anything about how your day was.”

“Hmm, you’re asking what I did today? Well, what do you think? I went out for a nice run and then I went for a swim in the lake,” You stared at him, as if daring him to challenge any of this.

He didn’t, choosing instead to ignore your words. “Well, my day was shit. Kyungsoo fucked up the printing order again and it was a mess. I swear he’s gonna get his ass fired one day.”

Jungkook worked in publishing, which normally would be of interest to you as you were a notorious bookworm, but you couldn’t stand listening to his asinine work grievances. He had  _ kidnapped _ you, for God’s sake! No matter how much you explained that to him, he didn’t seem to get it. He refused to understand that you did not and would never love him.

“Y/N, baby? Are you listening?” Jungkook asked, waving his hand at you.

“No,” you snapped, looking at him, suddenly furious. How dare he call you that? “And don’t call me baby! I’m not your...I’m...Jin…” your voice caught at saying his name out loud and your eyes filled with tears. God, you missed him. Your sweet, goofy boyfriend who loved you more than you deserved, who you had cheated on. You hadn’t appreciated him the way you should’ve and you regretted it so much. All of this was your fault. Silently, you began to sob.

Jungkook got up, pushing his chair back with a screech and walked over to you. He was trying so hard to be patient with you but you weren’t making it easy. Kneeling down, he was closer to your eye level. He was sympathetic to what you were going through in some ways, but there were some things he just had to nip in the bud. 

“Noona,” he said soothingly, figuring he would drop “baby” for now. It was only causing you unnecessary anguish and he didn’t want to do that. He grabbed your jaw gently and made you face him. Even with your tear-filled, swollen eyes and runny nose, you were still so beautiful to him. “Remember what I said about that? You don’t say his name in this house? It just upsets you. And me.”

You felt so helpless all of a sudden. Helpless and angry. You hated Jungkook. He was keeping you prisoner in his home. He was trying to make you feel things you didn’t feel. He made you follow these stupid rules. He wanted you to forget your past and forget Jin, the man you love. You just wanted to take back a bit of power and not be so damn pathetic all the time. So you did something then that you’d never done before, shocking both you and Jungkook. You spat right in his face. 

It was as if time stood still for a minute as you watched a glob of your saliva rolling down his cheek like a fat tear. As soon as it had hit his face, you’d regretted what you’d done. You were terrified. Jungkook hadn’t technically hurt you physically in any significant way, but you didn’t know what he was capable of. He had locked you up in his house, after all.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, Kook! I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” You blurted out your apology, terrified of what he was going to do to you.

He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose for a second. He then opened them back up and looked at you before getting up and grabbing a napkin off the dining table and cleaning his face with it.

“It’s okay,” he said, clearly trying his best to remain calm. You could tell because of the slight edge in his words that he was more angry than he was letting on. He continued, “You were upset. It happens.” He threw the napkin back down onto the table.

He walked back over to you and you shrunk in your chair, intimidated by his looming figure. He grabbed you by the arm, not roughly, but hard enough that you were forced to stand up.

“But it’s not gonna happen again.” He looked at you intensely and ordered, “Open your mouth.”

Your eyes widened in fear. “What? Why?”

“No, noona,” Jungkook said, like he was explaining to you a very simple concept, “We’re not asking questions right now. You’re doing as I say. Now open your mouth, or I’ll make you open it and you won’t like that. I won’t either,” he said, pouting a bit, playing the innocent like he did so well.

Reluctantly, you parted your lips and Jungkook grabbed your jaw rougher this time. He then spat right into your open mouth, covering it quickly with his hand. 

You could feel the warm globule of his spit sitting on your tongue and it made you want to wretch. 

“Swallow it,” he said, his other hand now holding you by the back of your neck as you struggled against him so you couldn’t get away.

As much as you didn’t want to, as disgusted as you were, it wasn’t like you had much of a choice. It wasn’t like you could overpower him and run away. You both knew this.

So you did it. Even though you were completely repulsed, you swallowed. 

“Good girl,” Jungkook smiled as he let go of you. 

You took a few steps backward, saying nothing, feeling too humiliated. Your cheeks were warm and you just wanted to be out of his presence. 

“May I be excused? Please?” You asked again, looking at him from under your eyelashes, this time without any sass or rudeness. 

Jungkook nodded, pleased at the change in your behaviour. He’d needed to put you in your place and he had. There was no need to take this further. He wasn’t a sadist or anything. He didn’t enjoy these little punishments, he only did them because sometimes you needed an attitude adjustment. And Jungkook had to be clear that he would not be disrespected.

He watched you scurry away. He knew you were headed upstairs to your bedroom. The one he’d so generously let you have. You’d been so upset when you first got here, he figured having a room of your own would be good for you. A place of comfort in the midst of all this newness. He filled it with your favourite books and decorated it like he knew you liked. He still made you sleep in his bed every night, though. That was something he wasn’t willing to compromise on, ever.

Jungkook sighed and sat back down to eat his dinner alone. He knew you’d come around eventually, though he wished it was sooner than later. You just had to. He was running out of patience.

  
  


***

You sat in your room and went over what had just happened in your head. It was disgusting and humiliating. You hated Jungkook more and more everyday. He had this twisted idea in his head that you were in love with him too, that you just hadn’t admitted it to yourself yet. Nothing you said or did could seem to convince him otherwise. Whether you were rude and bitchy, or sad and sullen, or just ignoring him completely. He absolutely refused to believe that you were anything other than his soulmate.

You were at your wit’s end. What could you possibly do to make him understand? You needed to get out of here. You were going insane, trapped in this box. The house wasn’t tiny or anything but being cooped up inside all time was enough to make any sane person a little bit stir crazy.

You had no phone, no internet, and all the doors and windows were closed and locked when Jungkook wasn’t home. The windows were reinforced and impossible to break, no matter how much you tried. He’d also locked away any tools you could possibly use to try and get out. All the doors had keypads where a passcode needed to be punched in in order to unlock them. You were truly trapped. He also kept his cell phone by his side constantly, even when he was in the shower, so there was no accessing it.

The more you thought it over, there was only one thing that might work so that you could escape. Maybe if you could somehow get him to trust you? If you could get Jungkook to trust you, then perhaps he would be a little less strict and he might even let his guard down a bit. Then you could find a way to get out.

You’d have to play into Jungkook’s fantasy, or his delusion, really. You’d have to really make him believe that you had fallen for him, that you’d finally seen the error of your ways and realised he was the man for you all along. That you really were his soulmate. You blanched even thinking about it.  _ Soulmate _ . Jungkook’s favourite word.

You dried your tears on your sleeve. There was no point in crying and being pathetic any longer, you decided. No one knew you were here, as Jungkook loved to remind you. He was right. No one knew you were here, and therefore no one was coming to your rescue. You’d have to do it yourself. You needed to be strong. If not for yourself, then for Jin. You had to get out of here and get back to him, and you would.

Starting now, you were going to play the part. You were going to be strong and you were going to actively work to get yourself out of here instead of begging and pleading with a madman.

***

It was a few days later and Jungkook was with Jin. Jungkook actually spent a lot of time with Jin these days. Despite everything, he felt immense guilt for what he had put his hyung through. Jin had always been nothing but kind to him, so seeing what had become of the once happy and jovial man was upsetting, to say the least.

Plainly put, Jin was a mess. He wasn’t sleeping. He wasn’t eating. He wasn’t going to work or seeing most of his friends. What he was doing was drinking. A lot. Jungkook had dragged him out to a bar that night in an effort to lift Jin’s spirits and it had all gone terribly awry. He had lost count of how many drinks Jin had had around the eighth one. It had been a total disaster. They’d arrived at the bar, Jin had drank too much, gotten shitfaced, hit on some woman way too strongly, and gotten kicked out. Jungkook took Jin to Jin’s place, where the older man was now drunkenly sobbing on the couch.

It was something Jin did frequently these days. He just missed you so much. And he was so confused. He had no idea what happened. Did someone take you? Did you get into some sort of accident and were unable to get back to him? Had you hurt yourself? Had you left of your own volition? Left him?

All these months later and he still had zero answers. The police didn’t seem to be of much help. They decided that you had just packed up and left. Your phone, wallet, and purse were all gone, so you’d left the house voluntarily. But he didn’t want to believe you’d just leave him high and dry like that. He thought you two had been happy. Sure, the relationship had gotten a bit comfortable, but wasn’t that to be expected after two years? Plus, why didn’t you just break up with him? Why would you abandon everyone? Your friends, your family, your job, him? It didn’t make any sense to Jin.

“Come on, hyung,” Jungkook said, patting Jin on the back. “You need to move on.”

Jin started sobbing again just hearing Jungkook’s voice. Jungkook had been so good to him ever since you disappeared. Checking up on him constantly, making sure he was somewhat taking care of himself. He’d been there for Jin in his darkest moments.

“Someone - someone took her, Jungkook,” Jin sobbed. “Sh-she didn’t leave me. She  _ wouldn’t _ leave me.”

“Hyung,” Jungkook sighed, “you know what the police said. They think she left of her own accord.”

What Jin didn’t know is that Jungkook’s wealthy family had many connections within the corrupt Seoul Police Agency. Because of this he was able to make sure that no one dug too deep into your disappearance. As far as most people knew, you were an unhappy woman who needed a change of scenery. Jin hadn’t fallen for that though, and it irritated Jungkook a bit. Why couldn’t he just let you go? Sure, he knew Jin loved you but it was time to move on.

“They’re wrong. They don’t know shit. Fuck them, useless fu-fucking pigs,” Jin replied, with uncharacteristic anger in his voice. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna find her. I have to. I will.” He nodded, more to himself than to Jungkook.

Jungkook did feel some guilt for deceiving his older friend the way he had. He wasn’t a monster or anything. But what else could he have done? He had already tried to forget you, to get you out of his mind. Jin was one of Jungkook's best friends, but you were Jungkook’s soulmate. He just did what he had to do.

“What if someone’s hurting her? What if she’s scared and she needs me?” Jin began sobbing again, seemingly forgetting about the maknae sitting beside him.

Jungkook wished there was a way for him to reassure his friend that you were okay and that you were happy. Well, that you were okay. You would be happy eventually. Jungkook was sure of that.

  
  


***

Jungkook got home late that night, after putting Jin to sleep and making sure he wasn’t about to choke on his vomit or anything. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was see you and hold you but he figured you were probably asleep already. Not that you were exactly receptive to his cuddles at the best of times. Usually, he’d have to bribe you or withhold something from you in order to get any physical intimacy.

Jungkook walked up the stairs, knowing you’d be laying in the bed you shared. He wondered about what he could do for you to let him hold you tonight. Maybe he would lock up your room so you couldn’t get in there and spend time with your precious books. Or maybe he’d promise you some kind of pet? A fish or something?

He walked into the room and to his surprise, you were sat up in bed as though you were waiting for him.

“Kookie,” you cooed, “It’s late. Why’d you leave me alone?”

Jungkook was speechless for a few seconds. You’d never waited up for him like this before. What was going on here? 

“Did something happen?” Jungkook asked. Maybe someone had tried to get in and it scared you?

“No,” you replied, “I just hate when you leave me alone for so long.” You pouted for good measure.

“Noona, I’m so sorry,” Jungkook said, astonished at the turn this night was taking. “I didn’t realise you’d be upset. I never want to upset you.”

“Well, you did,” you said, pulling your knees close to you and looking at him sadly. You wondered if maybe you were overdoing it and Jungkook would catch on but he seemed to be falling for everything hook, line, and sinker, judging from his wide eyes and gaping mouth.

“Come here,” you said, reaching your arms out to him like a child. 

Jungkook rushed over and took his place next to you on the bed, wrapping himself around you right away. He’d wanted this for so long, for you to want him and now it was finally happening. He felt as though this were some sort of dream or like he was hallucinating or something, a side effect of the antihistamine he’d taken earlier.

“It’s okay, noona,” Jungkook said to you, softly. “I’m here now.”

“Good,” you replied, into his chest, “Please don’t leave me like that again.”

“What happened, love? Why are you being like this?” Jungkook was slightly hesitant to ask the question, afraid that it would somehow snap you back to your senses and try to push him away like you normally did. 

“I don’t know,” you said, your voice small. “When you were gone I just sort of...missed you. I was alone and it was raining and all of a sudden I just felt so incredibly lonely. I realised you’re all I have and that I…”

“You…?” Jungkook prompted, patiently.

“I don’t know,” you said, again, seemingly embarrassed. “Just that you were right about some things.”

“Oh?”

But you didn’t say anything else, and truthfully Jungkook didn’t need you to. He was just almost euphoric at the fact that he was beginning to chip away at your tough outer shell at all. This was all he needed. For you to surrender to him, to just give him a chance.

“It’s okay, YN, I’m always going to be here for you,” he said, rubbing your back softly with his hand. It was almost comforting.  _ Almost. _ “Please never feel lonely again. You’re my world and I’m yours.”

***

As the weeks went by, you did your best to gain Jungkook’s trust. To be honest, it actually wasn’t very difficult. He was so desperate for any sign of love or affection from you that he basically became putty in your hands. A hug or a kiss on the cheek and he was pretty much ready to do whatever you wanted him to. You had shifted the power balance in this house so quickly that you felt foolish about not doing it sooner.

There were some drawbacks, of course. Because you were more affectionate with Jungkook now, he felt more comfortable to be affectionate with you as well. He’d constantly be pawing at you, putting his head on your shoulder, leaving soft kisses on your collarbone. Sometimes, you’d close your eyes and pretend he was Jin. At times this helped, while at other times it just made you feel more guilty. You wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t cheated on him in the first place.

Another thing was that now that you were finally accepting Jungkook, or at least he thought you were, he was beginning to expect more intimacy. Namely, sex. When you two would lay in bed at night together, he would try to initiate and so far you’d been successful in stopping his advances. You told him that you still weren’t quite ready for that step. He huffed, but ultimately told you that he understood and wasn’t looking to pressure you in any way. 

But you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep him away forever. Sooner or later, Jungkook was going to get suspicious. You were hoping to have gained his trust enough to find a way to escape before then, but it didn’t look like it was going to happen.

Jungkook was still as strict as ever about your security. Everything was still shut and locked, his phone by his side always. 

“Jungkookie,” you asked him one day, over breakfast, trying to sound as sweet and as innocent as possible. “Do you think we could go for a walk sometime soon?”

As soon as you said it, his jaw set. Previously, he’d been chewing on his cereal.

“It’s just that,” you rushed on, hoping you hadn’t annoyed him or made him suspicious. “Autumn is so romantic, isn’t it? And it’s my favourite season. It would be so great if the two of us were able to enjoy that together, no?”

He swallowed loudly and then looked at you for a moment. He was staring into your eyes to detect any hint of deception and you knew it. You stared back at him like butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth.

He seemed satisfied with the innocence of your request because he nodded slowly and replied, “Um, yeah, okay. I’ll see what I can do. I’ll figure something out.”

While it wasn’t the definitive “yes” you’d been hoping for, it also wasn’t a no. You felt elated. There was no way that Jungkook would’ve agreed to this just a few weeks earlier. This meant you were making progress. He was actually beginning to trust you for real.

“Okay,” you said brightly, hopping up and over to him where he was seated to give him a peck on the cheek. You then decided to just go for it and kissed him full on the mouth. When you pulled away, you looked into his eyes and he was looking back at you with a mixture of shock and arousal on his face. You’d never kissed him like that before. 

You turned to walk away when Jungkook grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you back to him. “Come here, noona,” he said, and you detected slight mischief in his voice. “If you want me to do something nice for you, you should do something nice for me, right? It’s only fair.”

You looked down at his lap where there was a slight bulge. What he expected of you was obvious, and you weren’t sure if you could do this. 

“Kookie, I…”

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want me?”

This was it. This was Jungkook’s way of testing your loyalty. If you really loved him you should be willing to give yourself over to him fully.

“Yes, of course I do,” you said, helplessly. You needed to buy some time. “I just thought it would be more romantic if we waited, you know? Waiting always makes it better…” 

“I’ve waited enough,” Jungkook said, roughly. “I want you, noona. Now.”

You knew he wouldn’t force you to do anything. He hadn’t so far. But you also knew if you said no now, all these weeks of gaining his trust would be down the drain. 

“Okay, baby,” you said, with a smirk. “You’re cute when you’re impatient.”

You reached under your dress to pull off your panties and slide them down your legs as Jungkook watched. You kicked them away and straddled his lap as he sat in his chair. You could feel his hardness on your pussy and you ground down on him, feeling a rush of wetness between your legs. As awful as this situation was, at least Jungkook wasn’t unattractive, you thought.

“Kookie,” you said, rubbing your wet pussy on his clothed erection still, “I’ve wanted you for so long. I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult. You’re so good to me.” You said, and kissed him on the lips once again. You were laying it on thick, you knew it, but honestly, it didn’t matter. The fact of the matter was you were getting aroused. You felt guilty about it, but it was true. The wet spot on Jungkook’s pants didn’t lie.

He grabbed you by your hips, effectively stilling you. He then pulled your dress over your head and tossed it away. God, he was sexy, you thought, although you hated that you thought it. Was this cheating on Jin? Sure, you were doing this as a way to gain freedom and get back to him but you were  _ enjoying _ it. 

You couldn’t dwell on these thoughts for long however as Jungkook grabbed one breast with his hand and took the other one in his mouth. You could feel his teeth on your nipple, biting and sucking. It hurt, but you didn’t stop him. You liked it.

“Fuck, Kookie. Keep doing that,” you said, throwing your head back and closing your eyes. Jungkook was so talented in so many ways.

“Quiet,” he said, moving his hand up and shoving two fingers in your mouth. He pressed down on your tongue lightly, making you drool slightly. “You’ve made me wait so fucking long for this. Don’t think you get to make the rules here, noona.”

“Shab-wa,” you garbled out, coating his fingers in even more saliva.

“What was that?” He said, pressing down harder now. “I can’t understand you over you drooling all over me like a desperate slut.”

“Sha-wee! Sha-wee!” You said, urgently, and he finally removed his fingers from your mouth. 

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me, right, noona?”

You nodded your agreement. 

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been grinding on my dick since you sat down. Are you being a little tease? Because I don’t like teases.”

“No,” you whined “I’m not. I’ll be good, I promise.” For a second you forgot about Jin and being Jungkook’s prisoner. All you knew was that you wanted him. Maybe it was because you hadn’t had sex in so long. Or maybe you were just a bad person. A serial cheater. You shook the thought out of your head. “Please, Kookie, fuck me. I want you.”

Jungkook smiled. “Yeah? Say that again,” he said as he squeezed both of your breasts in his hands.

“I want you, Kookie, please. I want you to fuck me,” you said and you meant it.

Jungkook got up suddenly, lifting you up with him, your legs wrapped around him. He put you down on the kitchen table and kissed you fiercely. He was hungry for you and you could tell by the frenzy of his kiss.

You reached for the hem of the white t-shirt he was wearing and began pulling it over his head. You wanted to touch him, to feel that body that you’d been surreptitiously checking out for months. You ran your fingers over his washboard abs and he let you.

He smirked, “You like what you see?”

“I do,” you said, truthfully. There was no denying that Jungkook looked great.

He pulled his sweatpants down and took out his stiff cock. He gave it a few strokes before pushing your dress further up your legs and lining it up with your entrance, pushing in right away. He was eager, he’d been waiting so long for this. He’d gotten off to the memory of what you guys had done on that couch enough. He wanted to feel your pussy clenching around his cock and not just his fingers.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” he said, as he pushed himself all the way into your soaked pussy.

“So do you, Kookie,” you said back, squeezing his shoulders softly with your hands.

He didn’t bother to start off slow and to ease you into things. You were already wet enough that he started pounding your pussy right away, his large hands clutching the backs of your thighs, pulling you into him with each thrust. You wrapped your legs around him, trying to attach yourself. It shamed you that you seemed to want him almost as much as he wanted you.

“God, noona, you’ve made me wait so long for this,” he said, as he kept up his pace. “Did you think that was a nice thing to do?”

“No, Kookie, I’m sorry,” saying it only because you knew it was what he wanted to hear.

“What was that?” He asked, mockingly, putting a hand around your throat.

“I’m sorry for making you wait, Jungkookie,” you said, as his hand began to tighten around your throat. You didn’t particularly like this, not right now, from him. It scared you. You grabbed his hand that was around your throat gently, trying to signal to him that you wanted him to stop.

But Jungkook either didn’t seem to notice your discomfort or he didn’t care. He squeezed harder, constricting your airflow even more.

“No...Kook...I don’t like this,” you said, breathlessly, you tried pulling his hand off your throat to no avail. He wouldn’t budge. You began to slap at his arm, his face, anything within reach that you could, but it was no use. Jungkook kept squeezing until you couldn’t breathe at all. Your vision began to go black as your eyes started to roll back into your skull. Right when you thought you were about to pass out, Jungkook let go and a rush of oxygen filled your lungs. 

He came inside you with a groan while you gulped down as much air as you could, frightened and slightly disoriented at what had just happened. Why had Jungkook done that? Before you could ask him, he leaned in close and whispered in your ear.

“Do you think I’m stupid, noona?”

You shook your head, your fear leaving you unable to get any words out.

“You think I can’t tell when you’re lying to me? When you’re being a deceitful little bitch?”

“I - didn’t...I wasn’t,” you sputtered your denials pathetically but fell silent as you saw the look in Jungkook’s onyx eyes.

“Try that again and Seokjin’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback pls <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated ^_^


End file.
